Broken Hearts Don't Heal
by BayliLewis
Summary: Raven has a problem when her best friend and the love of her life dies.  Will Zacky help her forget about her past?  And will Synyster find a new love or will his eyes be set on Death until the end?  MCR, GD, A7X, FOB, P!ATD
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Raven

God, why does school have to be so boring? It's not like we are going to use the Bing-Bang Theory as a receptionist or something in the real world.

I turned and looked at my friend, Frank, from across the room. I wanted his attention but I wasn't sure how to get it. I looked through my binder and found a eraser that looked like it had bite marks in it. I chunked it at him and it hit him in the head. I went straight back to acting normal. I looked at my hands and laid my head on my desk. I peeked at him and he was glaring at me. I shrugged.

I looked up and went back to being bored. Then out of nowhere, the eraser that I threw at Frank hit me square in the forehead. I busted out laughing and everyone was looking at me.

"Mrs. Croft is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked me. She was a bitch.

"No." I shook my head.

"How about you Mr. Iero?" He shook his head. "Good, then you two can go tell the principle since you don't want to share with us." The mega-bitch pointed at the door and I grabbed my binder and walked out of there. I waited for Frank.

"Thanks you bitch!" He laughed. "Now you got us both sent to that tub of lard."

"Sorry Frankie. I was bored. I wanted to get your attention." We started walking to the front of the school.

"And a good 'psst!' wouldn't have been good?" He stopped talking when we walked in the office.

We sat in the three chairs provided before going in the official office. I call them the naughty chairs. Don't ask why.

The door opened and Principle Duncan walked out with three boys behind him. I've never seen them before so obviously they're new. I elbowed Frank.

"Look new kids!"

"Ow! Once again a good 'hey' would've been fine." He said holding his arm where I elbowed him.

"Oh c'mon Frank! Don't be such a girl!" I teased.

Duncan looked at us and sighed.

"I'll deal with y'all in a few minutes." He said and walked back in his office.

I laughed and looked at the new guys. One of them was tall and had a piercing on his chin. His hair was black and his bangs went into his eyes.

Another one had long black hair and was a little shorter than the first one. He had his hair spiked in the front so his long bangs stuck up in a cool way.

Then the other had purple and black hair. It was very interesting how he got only his sideburns to be purple and the rest of his hair black. He wasn't as tall as the first one. He had two lip piercing on either side of his bottom lip and he had a nose ring. The one that looks like a bulls nose ring. It suited him.

They all had on black band tees except for the last guy, he had on a Misfits hoodie, and they all had on skinny jeans. They were all kind of attractive in their own way. They would fit in perfectly with me, Frank and the rest of us.

The one with the nose ring looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him and wondered if there was something on my face. I put my hands on my face and I didn't think there was anything there.

"Barney is looking at you." Frank whispered and looked at me.

"Don't call people Barney! It's an insult!" I elbowed him again but now as hard as before so he wouldn't complain about it hurting.

But for now since I don't know his name, I'll call him Barney secretly in my head. Duncan came back out and looked at us and made an annoyed face.

"Will you two do me a favor?"

"Depends…" I said.

"Don't give me shit. I want you to show these three around and I'll let you off so y'all don't have to come in here…again."

"Whatever you say." I hopped off the naughty chair and took Frank's hand and helped him up. I walked over to Barney and the other dudes and introduced myself. "I'm Raven and this is Frank." Frank took his right hand out of his pocket, waved, and put it back.

"What's up?"

"Hey," The tall one spoke up first. "I'm Jimmy Sullivan." He shook my hand and I smiled at him.

"Your friends too shy or what?" He looked at them and laughed.

"No, you'll see once you meet them."

"I'm Zack Baker." Barney decided to speak up. So his name is Zack. Good because I really didn't want to call him Barney. It's just weird.

"And I'm Brian Haner Jr." I shook their hands.

"Jr.? Nice." Frank laughed. Brian just looked at him. "Oh sorry. I'm not a Jr. but I am Frank the third or whatever!" Then Brian smiled. Frank relaxed.

"Right. So, I'm the Rev, that's Synyster Gates, and Zacky Vengeance." Jimmy said.

"You just told us your names." I said.

"Not what we call each other, though."

"Oh, alright, Rev. Show y'all around huh? C'mon."

We walked out of the office and I headed toward the cafeteria.

"We eat there," I pointed to the caf. "We learn there." I pointed down the hall full of classrooms. "And we also learn upstairs, but as far as I'm concerned. The front doors are the only things I need to know where they are at." I turned to face them.

"You really suck at tours." Zack looked at me.

"Wait, you actually wanted me to show you your classrooms and stuff?" I laughed and Zacky smiled.

"Well it would be helpful, now wouldn't it?" Brian added to Zack's comment.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I took their schedules. "Brian you have Biology with me and Frank right now and Jimmy and Zack both have History right now." I frowned. "That sucks. You have History this early in the morning. I would die." I looked back at the paper. I have at least one of them, if not two, in each class.

I showed them to their classes and Brian followed me and Frank.

"So, what did y'all do that made you get sent to that asshole?" Gates asked as we were walking back to Biology.

"I threw a eraser at Frank the idiot threw it back!" I said and Frank laughed.

"Maybe, you shouldn't have thrown it at me in the first place then."

"Well, I was bored. What else was I suppose to do?"

"Not aim erasers at my head?" I punched his arm and he didn't complain. I could hear Brian laugh beside me.

"Are y'all dating or what?" He asked. I glared at him.

"No, Frank is like my brother! I love him but not like that."

"Mkay." Brian was silent for the rest of the way.

Brian

As I was walking with these two strangers, AKA Raven and Frank, I couldn't help but to think that Raven was cute. She had red hair, obviously dyed that way, and she wore a Metallica shirt and skinny jeans. Frank wore a band shirt too and skinnies. There were basically just like Jimmy, Zack and me. And Frank seemed like a pretty nice guy. His hair was black and fell in his face like Jimmy's and Zack's.

When we got to Biology the teacher welcome me but I didn't feel welcome. The look on her face was like, 'great another goth kid.' Which I really don't get, are teachers suppose to teach, not fucking judge the new kid?

The only open seat was next to Raven, wasn't a bad thing. No wonder she was bored though. She had no one to sit by. Her and Frank probably talked too much and got moved, or they were throwing erasers at each other.

She smiled at me when I sat down. She had a nice smile.

"So when's lunch?" I asked her putting my arm on the table.

"12. Yeah I know." She added when she saw the look on my face. She looked over my should and I was guessing she was looking at Frank. I looked over and I was right. He was looking back at her though, they must be talking or something. I still think either she feels something for him or vice versa. Either way there is some kind of connection.

"I think Frank likes you." She looked at me, clearly shocked.

"No, we've been friends since like third grade!" I shrugged and she playfully hit my arm. I laughed then the bell rang. "I'll meet up with you at lunch, k?" I nodded and I walked out of there.

Raven was only in my first and third period. Which was Biology, of course, and Algebra. Frank was in my fourth period English. Jimmy, Zacky, and Raven were in my PE class and that's the only class Rev and Zack were in with me.

When lunch came around, we all met at the caf doors. Raven and Frank was standing there laughing about something with Rev and Zack. I walked up to them.

"Hey, Syn." Zack greeted me.

"Sup."

"Wanna go get some food and meet the others?" Frank suggested. Jimmy, Zack, and me nodded in agreement.

We walked in and go tin the line. We all got what I think is suppose to be a hamburger except for Frank. We sat down at a table with six other people.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet some cool dudes." Raven said to her friends. They looked up. "This is Zacky Vengeance, The Rev, and Synyster Gates." I was surprised she used our nicknames. "Guys this is Gerard Way, Death, Pete Wentz, Billie Joe, Tre', and Brenden Urie." She pointed to the five guys and the only girl sitting at the table.

"Hey, nice to meet y'all." The girl, Death, said to us waving. The whole table was in black with skinny jeans. I was cool to hang out with people that are like me.

'You guy's names can't seriously be those." The one with long black hair, Gerard, said.

"Cause it's not." Zacky said sitting by Raven. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he likes her. He was also sitting across from Gerard so I guess he could be sitting by her so he could talk to Gerard since Jimmy and that girl Death was sitting by him. I sat by Jimmy across from Frank and Billie Joe sat by Zacky and Tre' next to him with Brenden by Death.

"Ok then what are your _real _names?" Billie asked looking at Vengeance.

"Ok well my _real _name is Zack. It's Zack Baker. And Synyster is actually Brian and Rev is Jimmy."

"Ha! Your real names killed the cool nicknames you had!" Gerard laughed and Death elbowed him and snapped his name in a tone saying you should shut up now. I laughed anyways.

I looked at Frank, he was picking at his food. All he got was a salad and a apple.

"Frank, something wrong with your food? Why didn't you get a burger or something?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Because I'm a vegetarian. Plus school food is disgusting."

I looked at my plate and I pushed it away. "No kidding."

Lunch was filled with random talk about music and what our favorite bands were. When the bell ran I was relieved that there was only two more periods left.

Zacky

Well, my first day of school turned out to be alright. I got a group of people to hang out with even though I already had Jimmy and Syn.

Raven was in my second period, my PE, and my fifth and sixth period. That Frank guy was in my seventh. And some of the others were in some of my classes too.

Raven is pretty cool and she's really pretty. She has an awesome smiled and her dyed red hair is almost as awesome as my purple side burns. I knew I probably shouldn't have gotten that done, but I think it looks cool now and I'm surprised that douche bag of a principle didn't say anything about it. Same goes for my piercing.

I walked inside my house and put my books on the floor and went straight to my bedroom. I turned on my radio and Three Days Grace started blasting through the speakers from my radio station. I turned it down a little and grabbed my Guitar World magazine. I flopped down on my bed and held the magazine above me flipping the pages, admiring the guitars and reading the articles.

"Zachary are you home?" I heard my mom call from down the hall, sober for once.

"Yes mom!" I called and went back to reading. Obviously she can't hear my radio. It started to get hot in my room, but I refused to take my Misfits jacket off. I turned my fan on high and laid back down. I closed my eyes and started thinking about Raven. I really do like her, she just seems so down to Earth, but her and Frank seem pretty tight. I wouldn't want to get in between them even though I'm not sure if they're going out. But don't want to risk it.

I got up and opened my door and went downstairs. My mom was sitting at the dining room table with vodka in front of her. It was half way gone. No doubt she just drank half of it.

"Hey Zack! Why don't choo siit hewre wiff mee!" Her words were slurred.

"No mom. Just came down to get some tabs off Ultimate Guitar Tabs online." I walked towards the computer on the far left sid eof the living room.

"That's awll yooou eva care aboot now a daiiys. Your stooupid guitaarr! What aboot mee?" My mom rambled on but I tried not to listen to her. I printed out the tabs and walke dupstairs. "Stawp Zick!" What the hell? Did she just call me Zick? "Whiiy don'ttt youu stai downstairs!"

"Mom, I'm going to my room now." I walked up the stairs and shut my door and locked it. I ripped my jacket off and looked at myself in the mirror. The scars ran up and down my arms.

I opened the drawer and got out my littler razor. I started at my elbow and went up. The cut was about five inches long. The deeper it was the better I felt. I pushed it in deeper as I got to my shoulder. I had my sleeve rolled up so I wouldn't get any blood on it. I admired the blood for a few seconds. It was running down my arm and reaching my hand. I grabbed the washrag I kept in one of my drawers and wiped it. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door again.

I looked through the cabinet for bandages. I took the bandage and wrapped it around my arm. Blood was coming through the bandage but it wasn't dripping anymore. It would stain the bandage but at least these are the throw away kind so my mother didn't notice that we were missing anything. Hell, she gets so drunk I'm pretty sure she doesn't even notice that I buy these things.

I walked back to my room deciding the clean the wound in the morning. I put my hoodie back on and sighed in relief. It sucks that I had to resort to physical harm to make myself feel better. Even though there is always a counselor at school, but I don't want to be labeled as the kid who needs therapy. Even though I know damn well I do.

I heard footsteps coming from down the hall and I braced myself for what was about to happen. I didn't bother locking my door, knowing it would only make the whole situation worse. I sat on my bed, holding back tears, and held my head low.

My mother opened the door with my father's belt that he left behind when he abandoned us. She walked over to me and hit me with the belt.


	2. Chapter 2: Fiction

Zacky 

I got up in the morning and wasn't greeted by my mother. I walked to my closet to get my clothes. A plain black hoodie and blue jeans for today. I went to my bathroom and shut the door and, of coarse, locked it behind me. I opened the cabinet and got some peroxide and took my hoodie off. I took the bandage off slowly wincing. I put the peroxide on the cut and it stung bad! I wiped it clean and applied a new bandage.

I walked downstairs to find my stuff still laying in the same spot where I left it and also to find my mother passed out on the couch. It's always been like this, ever since I can remember.

Skipping breakfast, as usual, I walked to the bus stop. I didn't feel like walked across town to my school and my mom hid my cars keys from me. The bus came and I sat at the back. I took out my iPod and ignored everyone around me. I soon got off the bus and walked towards the school. I perfectly hid the bruises with my jacket so no one would notice, but they were tender and I was very sore.

I walked inside and saw Syn and Raven talking in a corner. I walked up to them and said hi.

"Hey, Zack." Raven said. Today her red hair was in a half up and she had heavy eyeliner on. She wore all black again, and I guess this is a usual thing. She looked at me and I got goose bumps. Are you fucking serious? Goose bumps? I smiled at her and she smiled back, more goose bumps.

"Hey Raven, what's going on Brian?" Brian hugged me and I winced. He noticed.

"Dude, what's up? Why did you do that?" Raven looked at Brian then back at me. Brian started waving his hand in front of me. "Hey, Vengeance. Are you okay?" He grabbed my arm, where I cut and squeezed. I bit my lip.

"Yeah dude," I spoke after a few seconds. "Yeah, I'm fine, Gates." He didn't seem like he believed me, but he let it go. Raven looked like she was concerned too. I tried not to give it a second thought, because if I did I would end up telling her what's really wrong with my life.

A few minutes later, Frank walked over to us and Raven's face lit up. It didn't bother me that she could possibly like Frank more than a friend, but I'm starting to have feelings for her myself.

"Hey guys." Frank said and we said hey back. After a few more minutes of just talking the bell rang for class to begin. I caught up with Jimmy and we walked to History.

I hate the empty feeling you get in your chest when you realize that the one you really like likes someone else. I mean, she just met me so I don't think that she feels anything right now. She might not ever, because she has Frank there. They say they're just friends, but inside they want to be more but they don't want to admit it to themselves.

"Yo, dude! Hey, Zacky, are you in there!" I looked at Jimmy who was snapping in my face and making weird noises. "Yoo-hoo!" He started waving his hand in my face. I pushed his hand away.

"Hey, yeah, I'm here!" I laughed. Jimmy always had a way of making people feel better.

"Hmm, it's a girl isn't it?" He asked. I looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"Wait, wait! Let me think!" He put his hand up to his chin and tried to act smart. He though about it for five minutes before I told him to spit it out already. "Okay, so I know it's a chick…so it has to be either Death…" I didn't do anything. "Alrighty then…so it has to be Raven." My lip twitched, damn, gave it away. "Whooo! I knew it. Aren't I awesome? You know I'm awesome!" He did a little dance in his chair.

"Umm, Mr. Sullivan." The teacher called on him and asked him a question about who knows what. He answered it and she went back on with the lesson.

"So? Was I right, was I right?" He elbowed my arm and I tried hard not to make any motions that it hurt like hell.

"You know what Jimmy. Just don't fucking tell anyone." He smiled and did another dance.

"Mr. Sullivan?" Jimmy laughed a little and kept quiet for the rest of the period…odd.

I got out of there fast and headed towards English. Closer to Raven. I wanted to sit next to her today. I wanted to see if she would tell me anything about her and Frank, even though that is none of my business. I needed to know though.

I sat next to her and she smiled at me. It gave me that warm feeling that I usually get when I get close to her now.

"Hey Raven."

"Hey Zack. How's your arm?" She looked at me and I tried to ignore it.

"There was nothing wrong with it in the first place." She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I know there is something wrong with you, Zack." She put her hand gently on my right arm. "I want to help."

I wanted to give in. I wanted to tell her everything, my mother, the beating, and the cutting. I wanted her to know, but I couldn't tell her. I know she wouldn't understand.

"Raven, there is nothing wrong with me, I promise you." She knew I was lying, I could tell. She let her arm drop and she stopped looking at me. I guess maybe talking to her about Frank wouldn't be a good idea after all.

Death 

I waited for Gerard in the hallway. We always walked to lunch together and we always hang out together and just do things together. I wonder why he hasn't asked me out yet…

"Hey, Luna. Ready to go to lunch?" Gerard laughed. He knew how much I hated being called by my actual name.

"Yes." I said rolling my eyes. We walked to lunch to and everyone was sitting there already. It was cool to meet Brian, Zack and Jimmy yesterday. At least we have new people here that are like us here finally. Zack was sitting by Raven again and he kept giving worried glances toward her. She wasn't paying any attention to him though, she wasn't even looking at him, but he looked really depressed. I sat across from him, maybe he would tell me what was wrong.

Gerard sat across Raven and basically everyone sat in the same places as yesterday. I looked at Zacky and he was playing with his food with his fork. He looked at Raven again, sighed, and went back to rearranging his corn.

"Hey Zack." He looked up at me and forced a smile. I can tell when a smile is forced.

"Hi, Death." He looked back down and didn't play with his food this time.

"Umm, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, everything's good. Why?" He looked up again and didn't look back down.

"Seems like something is wrong."

"Nope, everything is fine, perfect even." He forced another smile.

"Is it Raven?" His eyes got big and his face turned red. I must've guessed it.

"No, it's not Raven. Why would you think that?" He was whispering. I guess cause he thought Raven could be listening even though she was in a deep conversation with Frank and Gerard.

"She's not listening Zack, you can tell me."

"I don't like her, alright. Plus, she has Frank and why would I go after someone who likes someone else." I know he's lying. He thinks that there is something between Raven and Frank, which is true. Frank is in love with Raven and I'm pretty sure Raven loves him back, but they aren't dating.

"It's alright Zacky." Was all I could say and his facial expression changed from depressed to hurt. I then realized I gave away that there is something between them and he looked back down. A minute later he picked up his tray and left. I didn't see him after that.

Raven

I was at home getting ready for tonight. Gerard, Death, Frank, and I are going to sneak into a bar. Our parents think we're at each other's houses. Thank God it's Friday, because we're going to be staying out late which means a sleep over at one of our houses, most likely Gerard's.

I applied more eyeliner to make it look heavier than it already was. I went to my closet and picked out a black dress that stopped about mid-thigh and was spaghetti strapped. After putting on some red lipstick I snuck downstairs and left my house. I got in my car and went over to Death's house. I pulled in her drive way and knocked on her door. She opened it about three minutes later.

"Oh, my God! Raven you look awesome!" She greeted me. I just smiled. I wasn't one for compliments. I walked inside and went to her room with her. She was still getting ready and we were going to drive to Gerard's house since that's where we were meeting. I was terrified and excited for tonight. I wanted to tell Frank that I love him tonight when we're not inside the bar but sitting outside or something. I'm not sure how he's going to react but I hope it's in a positive way.

Death finished getting ready, three outfits later. She ended up wearing a black torn shirt with a red under shirt and a black skirt with black converse, which is the shoes I'm wearing too.

I got in the car and we drove to Gerard's. Frank was the one that opened the door and my heart kind of skipped when I saw him. I stay cool though so he doesn't suspect anything. He was wearing a plain black shirt and ripped jeans with converse. Gerard was wearing a button down black shirt that was open with a black shirt under it witch skinny jeans and converse too.

"Can we go now?" I asked after five minutes of sitting, I was getting bored.

"Yeah, yeah." Gerard walked outside to his car and he decided to drive. Death sat upfront with Gerard. We promised the day before we wouldn't drink anything because we're sneaking in there and we're only seventeen.

Along the way we were listening to music and singing along to it. When we got there it was about eight pm. There was a bouncer at the entrance so we walked around the back. There was a door and it was unlocked. We walked inside and made our way to where the dance floor was and stuff. About an hour passed and me and Frank decided to go outside and sit. I was glad because I was going to tell him and terrified at the same time.

We sat on a bench nearby. My hands started to sweat and I looked at the ground. I breathed in and out trying to calm myself down.

"Raven, are you okay?" Frank asked putting his hand on my back.

"Yeah, Frank, I'm fine." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I looked across the street and saw a Star Bucks, damn coffee sounded really good right now. He looked where I was looking and laughed.

"I know your coffee obsession. You want to go get some?" I shook my head.

"No, I just want to sit here."

"Alright." I gulped.

"Frank I have to tell you something." He looked at me and his eyes were big.

"Yeah what is it?"

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a few years now, but I never knew how to tell you. Well, what I want to tell you it-" I was cut off because Frank started kissing me. I was surprised. I didn't picture this moment like this, but how it's going right now is better than I pictured it. I started kissing Frank back and we kissed for about three minutes. He pulled away and laughed.

"Now what were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you that I love you." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Raven, I love you too." My heart fluttered and my stomach got butterflies! This was probably the happiest that I've ever been in a long, long time. I kissed him again and a good thirty minutes passed before we just decided to talk. "Does this mean we're together?"

"Well, I'm hoping that we are."

"Well, then yes." Frank laughed and I laughed with him. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I couldn't stop smiling. It took a while for Gerard and Death to finally find us. Death screamed a little when she saw me and Frank sitting there all Gerard could do was laugh. I don't blame him though. While me and Frank have been friends since elementary school and now we are together, I would've laughed too.

"Guys, it's almost eleven. You want to get out of here?" Death asked. I got up and wiped my dress off.

"Yeah, lets get a coffee first." I looked at Gerard. "How does that sound Gerard?" He laughed again.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll go get it. I already know what you want Raven." Frank offered and I didn't decline. If he wanted to do it then I'll let him.

"Yeah, I'll go with you Frank, just wait a second." Gerard said getting out his wallet.

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

"Alright, Frank. Hey Death I have some money, do you want one too?" Gerard said holding out his money and recounting it.

"Sure." I heard Death say. I looked over at Frank. He was almost there. Then I noticed the car. It was coming down the street fast and it had no intention on stopping. I looked at Frank, he was right in front of it.

"Frank!" I screamed but he didn't hear me. "Frank!" I tried to scream louder. He stopped and turned around but before he could say anything, the car hit him. The car stopped and I screamed again, but this time not Frank's name.

"Oh, shit!" Gerard yelled and Death looked over and covered her mouth. Tears were failing on my cheeks and I ran over to him. I checked his pulse and it was barely there. I screamed his name and his eyes tried to open but failed. Death was on the phone with the ambulance and Gerard was at Frank's other side. I was crying hysterically and Death tried to calm me by saying it was going to be okay. Gerard got up and walked over to the car that hit Frank. He opened the door and yelled at the guy. After a minute later he walked back to us.

"The guy is passed out drunk. I tried to wake him up but he wasn't responding that stupid fuck!" The ambulance arrived and put Frank on a stretcher. We followed them to the hospital and waited in the lobby. I was still crying and Death's arm was wrapped around me trying to calm me again, but it wasn't working, though I appreciated her concern. Gerard was pacing back and forth and his face was getting red, forcing back tears I'm guessing. Then doctor came out with a frown on his face, not good.

"Well-" He began. I got up and yelled.

"Is he okay? Please tell me he is!"

"Hun, sit down." I did what he told me to. "Well, your friend here, the car that hit him ran over some vital organs that failed in the end. Your friend is gone. We already phoned his parents." I broke down and kicked the table with magazines on it, almost knocking it over. Gerard hit the wall and tears were falling down his face. Death started crying too. I don't understand how he could be here one minute, healthy and happy, then the next, gone!

The doctor left and Gerard walked over to us.

"I think we should leave now." He said.

"No! We can't leave Frank! We can't leave him!" I had my face buried in my hands. Why would he say that, how _could _he say that?"

"Raven," Death's voice was cracking. "His parents are on their way. They'll be here soon. He won't be here alone."

"We can't leave him. He could come back! He could still be here!" I was in denial. I knew he was gone but I didn't want to admit it to myself.

"Damn it, Raven! Frank's gone. He's gone okay? Let it fucking go!" Gerard punched the wall again. I knew he didn't mean any of that. I knew he was angry and hurting. I wanted to turn back time. I wanted to go back and make sure Frank did not walked across the street by himself. I should've never even asked about Star Bucks! Damn that coffee!

I got home and told my parents the whole story. I'm not grounded or anything, but they were disappointed in me for lying and my mom started crying because she really liked Frank. I walked up to my room, crying again from having to tell the story. I looked in the mirror and my makeup was all over my face, but to be honest I could care less right now. I got in my bed and passed out.

Zacky

I looked at my new cut. I did that at school and I was so tempted to cut my vain so I would die. I now had on two bandages. I went to the nurse and had to lie so I could get one. I told her I fell in PE and scratched my leg up real bad. When she offered to put it on for me, I told her I knew how to do it myself and went to the bathroom. She didn't question me when I walked out. I went home after that so I didn't have to face Death in sixth period. And I also didn't want to see Raven. There's my first cut that had to do with Raven.

My mom has been asleep all day. I really hate her and all the other drunks in the world. My phone started to ring and I looked at the caller id. It was Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy."

"Hey Zack did you hear about Frank?"

"Umm no, what happened to Frank?" Curious now.

"Dude, he got hit by a drunk driver."

"What?"

"He got hit, Vengeance. He's dead." Oh my, God. I started thinking about Raven and how depressed she could be right now. Then I thought, hey this is Jimmy that's talking.

"How do you know Rev?"

"I saw Death. She told me." Ok, so if Death told him then that means that its true. Suddenly, I didn't hate the guy. If Raven is suffering right now, I would happily take his place just so she could be with him again. I felt really bad and I wanted to see if Raven was okay.

"How's Raven?"

"She's grieving. She's not doing so great." Jimmy sounded sad when he said that. I frowned. It was Saturday. I didn't have her number or her address, I wanted to see for myself how she was doing except for taking Jimmy's word for it even though I don't think he would kid around about this kind of stuff. I sighed.

"I'll see you around, Sullivan."

"Hey Zack."

"Yeah?"

"If you need anyone to talk to, you can come to me alright?" I sighed again. Brian must've said something to him and he wasn't going to let it go.

"Alright, Rev. Thanks." I hung up and wondered about Raven again. I hope she wouldn't attempt suicide or something stupid like that. I wouldn't want that even though I try it about five times a year. So I would sound hypocritical but she doesn't have to know that.

Death 

I went to Raven's house around nine pm on Saturday. I wanted to see if she was okay and I wanted to be with her because I'm suffering as well. Her mom opened the door and she hugged me. I was surprised but I hugged her back. She let me in and I walked myself to Raven's room. I knocked on her door and she didn't answer. I knocked again and still no answer. I opened her door to find her sitting on her bed with a gun pointed at her head crying.

"Raven!" I tried not to be too loud. She looked at me and put the gun down and ran to me and hugged me. I was so angry at her, why would she want to kill herself? I know the one she loved just died but everyone dies. I know she's depressed but she can't just go and kill herself like that. She can't leave me. She cried into my shoulder.

"Raven, why did you have that gun to your head?" I asked her when I shut the door and went to sit on her bed beside her. "Where the hell did you get it?"

"I stole it from my dad. Death, I don't want to be alone! I can't stand to know that Frank's in Heaven and I can't be with him. Death, I want to be with him!" She was crying and she had her head in my lap. I didn't know she was hurting this much. Tears formed in my eyes and I wiped them away. "I don't want to be alone!" She sobbed.

"Raven, Raven it's going to be okay. You're fine, you'll get better, trust me." I was stroking her hair trying to make her feel better. She lifted her head off my lap and shook it.

"No Death, I'll _never_ be okay!" She wiped away the tears. I didn't want to tell her about Zacky, because I know he likes her. I didn't want to upset her already or make her think I'm trying to get her to date someone when she's already lost so I kept my mouth shut. She noticed too. I guess it was my facial expression.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm not thinking about anything."

"Liar." She got up and took a piece of paper off her dresser and ripped it up.

"Raven? What was that?"

"Nothing."

"It was a fucking suicide note!" I yelled. "You were going to go through with it weren't you?" She just looked at me. Her eyes were cold. There was no feeling there. "Damn it! Tell me Raven! I want to help you!"

"I don't need fucking help! Death! I'm just grieving it doesn't mean anything. This was just a note! Don't get worked up about shit that isn't even true!" She yelled back. I know she didn't mean to yell at me because Gerard did the same thing at the hospital the night before.

"Please, just let me help you, Raven." I told her calmly. She started crying again.

"Death it's ten pm."

"Yeah?"

"This is around the time Frank died last night!" I looked at my phone and she was right about the time and his death.

"What are you trying to imply here Raven?"

"What I'm saying is that I wanted to go the same time he did!" She fell on the floor crying once again. I didn't know what to do. I sat there and watched then I started crying.

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled. She looked at me. Her face was red. "Raven you can't fucking leave me damn it!" I cried harder. "Raven you know that without you being here, as my best friend, life would get even worse! We don't need two deaths!" She got up and hugged me. I hugged her back and we both stopped crying. I didn't want her to hurt anymore. She's my best friend. I love her, she's like my sister.

"Did anything happen between you and Gerard last night when y'all were inside and I was outside." She choked on the word outside. I smiled.

"Gerard asked me to be his girlfriend." Her face brightened up.

"Death! Oh my, gosh! I'm so happy for you!" She didn't sound very happy about it. She tried to put enthusiasm in it, I know she did, but her and Frank had gotten together last night too…

"Yeah, I've been waiting for that ever since I met him."


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To The Black Parade

Zacky

It was Monday. Today was Frank's funeral and I decided to go. I wanted to see how Raven was and I wanted to go to respect Frank. I walked up to the church and fixed my tie. I walked in and saw Raven standing the corner away from everyone. I walked up to her. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Raven." Her eyes were red and she was wearing a long black dress with spaghetti straps and high heels. She was wearing a lot of make up, but she didn't look so great. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I could feel her crying. She let go and I sighed. I didn't want her to let go. She wiped her eyes and looked towards the front of the room. I knew that Frank's body was up there.

"They shut his coffin. They won't let anyone see him. They didn't have a viewing for him either. He was pretty broken when he got hit." She was sniffling.

"I'm sorry, Raven."

"It's not your fault Zack. It's not like you wished this on him right?" I nodded. I did want Raven but Frank was in the picture, but I never thought that he would die.

"I know. But I'm still sorry Raven. I know how much Frank meant to you."

"Yeah, he meant a lot to me. We started to finally date the same night he passed." She kept choking on her words and her eyes kept watering. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't think that it was appropriate in the situation we are in.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be okay. It just sucks." I tried to be comforting verbally rather than having to put my arm around her and stuff, just trying not to be physically comforting. I got a smile out of her then it vanished as soon as it came. Then Death walked up. She gave me a look then looked towards Raven.

"It's almost time. Are you sure you want to stay? There is still time to leave." Death said.

"Death, I need to try to get over it. I need closure. I'll never get it if I just leave." Death nodded and looked at me again.

"Nice of you to come, Zack."

"Why wouldn't I come?" I was confused.

"Never mind. Come on Raven." Death dragged her to a seat and I took one in the back, one where I could see Raven clearly. The Pasture talked and they played a couple songs. They said the songs we a couple of his favorites and they were my favorites too. I looked over at Raven and she was crying. Once again, I wanted to comfort her, but being on the other side of the room is difficult. It ended and everyone began to file out. I was going to wait for Raven outside but I didn't want to seem stalkerish.

I started to walk away and she called my name. I turned around and she was walking towards me. I smiled to myself as she got closer.

"Hey Zacky, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my house on Wednesday to watch a movie. We always watch movies on Wednesday at each other's houses, so do you want to come?" She asked me.

"Yeah, who's going to be there?"

"Gerard, Death, Billie Joe the whole gang. You can bring Gates and Jimmy if you want." She smiled a bit.

"Yeah, that sounds cool."

"Okay, I'll see you at my house on Wednesday." She turned to walk away, then I realized.

"Hey, Raven! What's your address?" She walked back over to me.

"Let me see your phone." I dug in my pocket and took out my phone. She put in her number and I told her mine. "I'll text it to you." Then Raven turned around and started to walk away again.

I looked in my phone and her number was in there, my heart skipped a beat. No, Zacky. I told myself. I can't make any moves on her when the person she loved died three nights ago. I started to walk towards my car (I found out where my mom hid the keys) and got in. I turned the car on and headed back to my house. I wasn't going to school because it's one pm and there's only an hour left.

I walked inside my house and put my keys in my pocket, I wasn't going to let my mom take them again. I walked up to my room. I put my keys in the drawer where I kept my razor. I didn't know what to do now. I flipped open my phone again and saw her number there. I wanted to talk to her, but I wasn't going to. But I'm hoping now we can get closer as friends. If she doesn't want anything more than friendship then I'll deal with it.

My phone vibrated and it was a text from Brian.

'Hey, dude. I'm bored. How was the funeral?'

'it sucked dude…it's a funeral.'

'how was raven?'

'she wasn't good man. She's in pain big time'

'im srry dude.'

'y?'

'jimmy told me.'

'of course he did.'

'its alright.'

'hey, do u hav some kinda crush on death?'

'death? No!'

'haha, liar!'

'alright yeah, y do u ask?'

'no reason, I just c u look at her'

'yeah well I gotta go, teacher might take my phone'

'c ya.'

Brian

"Excuse me! Brian, would you like to stop using your phone in my classroom?" The teacher yelled at me.

"Sure." I responded and I got some laughs out of that comment. I turned my phone off and put it back in my pocket. At least it's seventh fucking period!

The bell rang and I hauled ass out of there. I was going to walk home, but I decided to make a surprise visit at Jimmy's. I knocked on his door and he answered.

"Hey dude." He said and gave me a one-armed hug.

"Wassup?" I walked inside and sat on his couch. He sat in the chair next to me. "Hey, are you worried about Zack?" I asked him and Jimmy's expression turned serious, which is unusual for him. Jimmy is usually the goofy one in the group.

"Yeah, I am. I don't know what's wrong with him. I try to get him to talk to me but he won't tell me anything. It kind of pisses me off, but I want to help him. He's depressed, I can tell."

"Yeah, he is. I know for a fact he's depressed."

"And I know for a that he's in love with Raven." Ha! I knew he was or at least just liked her.

"I knew it. Did he tell you that?"

"Yeah he did on Friday."

"Okay, I think we need to go to Zacky's place."

"Yeah! We haven't been there in a while, let's surprise him!" Jimmy got up and took his keys. We got in the car and drove to Zack's. His car was in the driveway so we knew he was there. We knocked on the door and no one answered. After ten minutes of just waiting for the door to open, I decided to just walk in. His mom was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Umm, Ms. Baker?" She looked up at us and smiled.

"Hello boys." She looked at the T.V. again.

"Um, we've been knocking on the door for a while. So, we just came in." Jimmy said.

"Oh, that's alright. Y'all are welcome here anytime. Zachary is upstairs." I nodded and Jimmy followed me upstairs. I knocked on the door and heard rustling. A minute later, he opened the door.

"Hey, guys." He said shaky.

"Umm, Zacky? Are you alright?" Jimmy asked. Zack was holding his arm and I looked at him. I saw some red liquid slide down to his wrist.

"Zack!" He ran out and towards his bathroom. Jimmy and I exchanged worried glances. "What the hell!"

"Dude, does Zack cut?" Jimmy grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and fourth for a second before I made him move his arms.

"I don't know Rev. But we are going to find out." Zack came out of the bathroom and looked at us.

"Hey, sorry. I had the sudden urge to piss. I wasn't trying to be rude."

"Zack, we need to talk. Like now!" I yelled and grabbed his arm. I pulled him inside his room and made him sit on the bed.

"Geez! What do you need to talk about?"

"Zack, let me see your arms." Jimmy said calmly. Zack hugged himself. "Zack, please."

"Guys, this isn't talking." He was still hugging himself, making sure we didn't pull up his sleeves.

"Zack, something's wrong. You have to let us help you." I was getting aggravated. I wanted to help Zack and he was pushing me and Jimmy away. He didn't respond to what I said. He just sat there staring at nothing. "You know what Zack! If you don't want our fucking help then I don't give a shit anymore! Something is wrong and we wanted to help, but you won't give us the fucking chance! Fuck this, we're leaving!" I walked out and Jimmy followed me. I was so pissed off, I thought that maybe Zack could tell us what was going on, but hell was I wrong!

Zacky

I felt like shit now.

Jimmy and Syn walked in on the worse possible moment. I came home from the funeral and my mom was still asleep. About ten minutes later she gets up and decides to hit me with the belt. That lasted for about twenty minutes, then I get out my razor and I cut myself, it wasn't as deep or as long as the last one, but it still bled like crazy.

I couldn't tell Jimmy or Brian what was wrong.

Raven

Wednesday came around fast. I sat around waiting for everyone to get here. Gerard and Death arrived first with lots of popcorn. Gerard had his arm around Death and it made me want to cry, but I've cried so much is in the past few days, I didn't want to start up again especially whenever I had company over and I'm just exhausted from crying myself to sleep at night. Billie Joe, Pete, Tre' and Brenden showed up not long after. I was starting to think that Zacky wasn't coming.

"Hey guys, I did invite Zack over, but I guess he's not coming." I said getting up to get the movie.

"Yeah, I was wondering why were we just sitting here for the pass hour." Billie Joe said sarcastically. Everyone laughed except for me. I haven't laughed since, well you know. I've just been depressed lately.

"Yeah, right." I put in the movie. I had no idea what movie it was, it was Billie Joe and Tre's turn to pick the movie, and it always ends up something really stupid.

The movie started and we had three bowls of popcorn on the coffee table. The movie was of coarse stupid. We were about half way in it when someone knocked on the door. I got up and answered it. Zack stood there with his head down, when I opened the door his head shot up.

"Zack! We already started the movie. I thought you weren't coming."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I had to wait 'til my mom fell asleep. I had to sneak out basically."

"You didn't have to come." He pushed open the door and came inside.

"Then where would be the fun in that?" I smiled and shut the door. He followed me to the living room and he sat on the couch beside me.

"Dude, where were you like an hour ago?" Gerard asked.

"Just play the god damn movie." Billie Joe snapped and Gerard pressed play. I have no idea why he was in charge of the remote when it was my house.

The movie went on and everyone laughed when it was at a funny part. I didn't laugh very loud but I smiled and a little and so did Zach. I know something is going on with him, I remember trying to get it out of him the other day and he wouldn't tell me. I know he's depressed, well that makes two of us, right? I nudged him a little with my elbow and he looked at me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We are all going to the Café tomorrow. You want to go with us?" He looked at me for a couple of seconds then nodded.

"Sure, I can get out of the house for a couple of hours." I smiled and went back to watching the movie. I wasn't so sure if I believed his excuse about his mom having to fall asleep first.

"Hey, why didn't you bring Brian and Jimmy?" I asked. He sat there for a second. He didn't look at me but I knew he heard me. He put his arm on the back on the couch, which was right behind me. Then he finally spoke.

"We aren't talking right now actually."

"So, y'all aren't talking to each other at all?"

"No, Syn and Jimmy are still talking, but I've been kind of kicked out of the group for the time being." I nodded.

"So, what happened?" He shook his head and didn't say anything about it. I let it go, but I was going to get it out of him someday.

I yawned. I was beginning to get tired. The movie wasn't over though. I shut my eyes for a couple minutes.

"Are you tired?" I opened my eyes and Zack was looking at me.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't been sleeping lately."

"I can see why." I scooted forward on the couch so I could rest my head on the cushions. "You can lean on me if you want to." I looked at him. This position was really uncomfortable, but I didn't want to lean on him, because it would look weird. I shook my head. "Yeah, I know you do, you just don't want people to think."

"The only people here are my friends."

"Then they'll understand." I knew he was right, if they were my friends they wouldn't suspect. I gave in. I leaned on his shoulder and he moved his arm and put it around me. It was more comfortable. I looked over at Death who was looking at me wide-eyed. She got out her cell phone. A second later my phone vibrated. I made sure that Zack couldn't see what she said or what I was putting.

'WTH! Wats going on?'

'Nothing, Im just tired, nothing is going on.'

'Then y r cradled in his arm?'

'He offered. It's nothing more.'

'Alright.'

I stopped texting her and put my phone back in my pocket.

"They're suspecting aren't they?"

"What?" I looked up at Zack.

"They think something is going on don't they?"

"Yeah, I made sure that they knew it was nothing."

"Alright." That was the end of our conversation.

The movie ended and everyone was getting ready to leave. The only ones who hung around for a while was Gerard, Death and Zacky. We sat around talking about random stuff, we didn't stay on one subject we kept jumping around from music to school back to music then to Frank, which didn't last that long, then to jobs and other stuff. I didn't like the subject on Frank, but I didn't have any word in that conversation. I didn't want to talk about him, because right now I don't want to feel.

"Well, it's late I should go now." Death got up and Gerard did too.

"I'll drive you home." Death gave me a hug and Gerard gave me one too then shook Zack's hand. Then they left. Leaving me with Zack. I looked at the time, it was almost mid-night.

"It's almost twelve." I yawned. Maybe I could sleep tonight.

"Yeah, I should get going soon." I nodded. "What's on your mind? I know it's something."

"Alright, can I tell you something?"

"Anything." He leaned forward and looked at my eyes.

"Okay, on Saturday night, I stole a gun from my dad's safe and I almost shot myself."

"What stopped you?"

"Death walked in on me. I'm kind of glad she did, because now I'm thinking, 'what if I had shot myself? I wouldn't have been able to be at school Tuesday morning,'" I stopped. I purposely skipped Monday. "And I wouldn't be able to be sitting here right now and talk to you."

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't kill yourself."

"Why?"

"Well, because you're my friend, why wouldn't I care?" I nodded, I shouldn't have asked that. He got up. "I need to go now. It's late." He hurried out and didn't shut the door behind him. I got up and shut the door and locked it. I wanted to know why he was so depressed all the time, but I guess that's none of my business.


End file.
